Infierno
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: La venganza es dulce...esto no sera en vano. Te lo juro Roxas...ese madito pagara. /Akuroku implicito. M por violencia grafica.


**N/A: **Hola xD. Vuelvo ahora con un oneshot lleno de coraje. Veran...les explicare quien es el hombre. Es mi profesor de Fisica...que me califico mal y no solo a mi, sino a 9 personas mas...y que bueno...me dio mucho coraje que siempre nos califique mal...asi que decidi desquitarme. Hay akuroku implicito. Y...mucha violencia grafica. Espero que les guste y que sientan mi coraje... xD

Gracias a Todos y Disfruten mucho

* * *

Esa noche el hombre no pudo conciliar el sueño, tenia su cama hecha pedazos y en el alma una angusta que se le atoraba en la garganta…de esas sensaciones que mas que hacerte sudar logran hacerte temblar y quedarte despierto…en un intento para que las sombras que están asechando tu cuarto no vean oportunidad algúna para verte llorar.

Ningun tipo de luz estaba entrando al cuarto…la obscuridad reinaba por completo el recinto…haciendo que la imaginación del hombre acrecentiera conforme el tiempo pasaba…solamente la asquerosa lucecita del despertador que marcaba las 4:18 de la mañana.

El hombre se recostó en su cama sin esperar nada…talvez solo hasta que fueran las 6…hasta que el despertador se dignara a gritar, hasta que la luz entrara por su ventana y las sombras al fin decidieran marcharse para no volver.

Pero nada es como imaginas que sea…y mientras el hombre intentaba convencerse que no había nada alrededor de su cuarto, las sombras comenzaron a moverse en silencio…poco a poco, se comían la poca luz que la luna infiltraba por medio de las cortinas, sigilosamente se trapaban en la cama del hombre, dándole menos opciones para moverse y prender su lámpara que estaba cercana…ahora sus manos estaban apresadas entre las calientes sabanas y la negrura de la sombra…El hombre apenas había encontrado la paz…que en pocos minutos habría de ser arrebatada.

4:25…Nadie oyó al otro hombre entrar al cuarto…no era familiar, ni amigo ni nadie que lo hubiera querido ver a las cuatro de la mañana. Su presencia anunciaba malas intenciones…sus callados movimientos que ya tneia todo eso planeado…y su rostro que le tenia un odio al hombre que estaba descansado…¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño ese maldito…después de haberle hecho todo ese daño a Roxas…?

La venganza era dulce.

Con las sombras de su lado y la maldad habiéndole envenenado la sangre...se acercó poco a poco a la cama del hombre para ponerse a su lado.

El tipo ya tenia edad…era evidentemente mas grande que Axel en edad y tamaño…no era muy curpulento y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Pero en el rostro de Axel se plasmo un coraje interno profundo y gobernante…un odio que hacia que se le remarcaran las venas del rostro mientras apretaba los puños y apretaba la mandibula.

El hombre dormía…y Axel ya sabia que hacer.

Sin perder mas tiempo, con un movimiento de manos lo saco de su cama y lo golpeo en la mejilla…Las sombras protegieron el rostro de Axel mientras hacían que la luna les enseñara la cara del hombre asustado y confundido…mostrándoles como poco a poco sangraba y los nudillos del pelirrojo se llenaban de ella.

Luego, recogio su cuello con una sola mano y comenzó a quitarle el aire…los ojos esmeraldas del pelirrojo se le clavaron en la sien y pronto lo tiro al suelo para comenzar a patearlo.

Con un rápido movimiento le plantó una patada en el estomago, con la fuerza suficiente para sacarle el aire que necesitaba…le siguió propiciando los golpes para que quedara inconciente para lo que en verdad planeaba hacerle…Sonreia al verlo sin ganas para luchar…seguramente el hombre ya sabia que tarde o temprano la venganza habría que darse por servida, sabia que lo que había hecho no tenia perdón…y también sabia que Axel no era de las personas que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras lo golpeaba…recordó el rostro que puso Roxas antes de morir, tenia miedo y supo que era el tiempo…la bala atravezo su cráneo proporcinandole asi una muerte rápida y sin dolor…Axel fue el que nunca olvido el dia…después de hace 3 años.

Muy dentro sabia que iba a pagar.

Salio un chillodo de su boca ahogado entre los dedos de su agresor al ver que Axel sacó un filoso instrumento de entre su ropa, se lo mostro en su rostro…los ojos rojos de la sombra le daban un relucir extrañamente especial…atrevido y malvado.

Alzo el arma al techo y el hombre cerro los ojos.

A tajazos el cuchillo comenzó a penetrar entre su carne, sin darle tiempo para dar un grito, la sangre lo había dejado mudo mientras escapaba por su garganta…El dolor era agudo y penetrante…el cuchillo entraba y salía como si fuera un pedazo de pan…lento Axel intentaba darle la muerte mas dolorosa y horrible de todas…agonizando el hombre comenzó a gritar inútilmente, nadie lo escucharía…de las cuencas de sus ojos comenzó a brotar la sangre junto con las lagrimas que se llevaban poco a poco los ojos. Era ahora el tapete blanco que recibia el elixir rojo con sudor y lagrimas…solamente el sonido de la hoja estaba siendo escuchado por la nada…las gotas de sangre caían sordas y la presencia del pelirrojo…su repsirar agitado atraía a los demonios…sus ojos verdes eran como un campo manchado de rojo…y muy lejos el recuerdo del rubio se mostraba entre las nubes.

Despues de haber sido mutilado, cortado, violentado y tirado al suelo…el hombre estaba ahora muerto encima del tapete blanco que su esposa le trajo de cumpleaños.

Axel dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se levantó sin quejumbrez alguna.

Se desvaneció entre las sombras que lo recibieron.

4:48 de la mañana.

El hombre estaba muerto.

Y su alma fue arrastrada al infierno, siendo despedida con el silencio de un ser desesperado.


End file.
